


Winter Cold

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: It wasn't often the Omega let him pin him down like this, and Zach planned to savor the moment for as long as Owen would let him.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Winter Cold

"I'm cold." Owen said, and Zach glanced up from the movie he was watching to look at his mate standing next to him. He wordlessly lifted up the blanket, smiling as Owen laid down on the sofa with him.

He rolled over on top of Owen, lightly pinning the older man down. "I can warm you up~" he offered, attempting a seductive tone, though failing judging by his mate laughing at him. He didn't protest the kiss that followed however. It wasn't often the Omega let him pin him down like this, and Zach planned to savor it for every moment Owen allowed him to. It made sense, considering both his past career as a Seal and his current one as the alpha to a pack of velociraptors. So it was nice when Owen let Zach pin him down (and it was very much Owen _letting_ the Alpha pin him down. They both knew full well that Owen could throw him a solid ten feet, as they discovered when Owen did just that and threw him into a bush the one and only time Zach managed to sneak up on him from behind).

Neither of them were in the mood for full-on sex at the moment, but it was enough to push Owen's pants down to his thighs and slowly jack him off, kissing in between brief little bites and licks to Owen's neck. He _loved_ hearing his name in that breathless, affectionate tone, mumured into his ear as he got his mate off. Especially when it became an almost frantic litany as his Omega's body tightened up and he came over Zach's hand. 

He smiled, licking his hand clean even as Owen pulled his pants back up, smiling back at him."48 hours until your heat. You think the girls will be ok with the new one during it?" He asked, and Owen nodded.

"I was worried at first Charlie would have an issue with not being the youngest anymore, but turns out she's really protective of Foxtrot. Nearly challenged Blue when she snapped at her once. So they'll be fine. Actually, uh...seeing them all together like that got me thinking. How about we skip the birth control pills and just...see what happens? What do you think?" Owen asked, and Zach's mouth went dry. 

They had loosely discussed it before, once or twice, and he wasn't opposed but hadn't been sure he'd be any good at it. Plus the age gap would have people talking (especially since most who didn't know them directly tended to assume Owen was the Alpha). But...Zach would do anything for Owen. "I think this is going to be the longest 48 hours of my life." He finally responded, and Owen smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not great. Wrote across several breaks at work so as I got more tired the quality probably plummeted.


End file.
